


Hesitance

by unsocialnerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, kinda more like one sided rivalry to lovers, kinda??, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsocialnerd/pseuds/unsocialnerd
Summary: The government sets people up with spouses if they haven't already found found them when they turn 25, but what happens when your spouse is your self proclaimed rival?Keith didn't think this could get any worse, first he had to deal Lance for years in high school and then college, proclaiming himself Keith's rival and now he had to marry him?! How in the world does the government think Lance of all people is his perfect match?





	1. The Marriage

 At the age of 25 the government assigns spouses to those who haven’t found them yet, and Keith was fine with this. An arranged marriage would save him the trouble of dating and finding someone on his own, and he figured his soon to be spouse felt the same. Most matches were successful and led to happy lives. However Keith was not expecting _this_.

 Standing at the altar was _Lance Mc-fucking-clain_ . How the ever loving fuck did anyone think that this was a good idea, Lance hated him, even went so far as to call them _rivals,_ much to Keith's dismay and confusion considering they rarely talk. As Keith watched and waited for his cue he began to feel heat crawl up his neck, and he assumed it was from rage. Now that he actually got a good look at Lance it began to hit him just how attractive he was. His suit fit nicely, fitted in all the right places, his tanned skin shining brightly against the light of the stain glass windows of the chapel. His strong jaw line and bright blue eyes that normally held so much amusement contrasting harshly against the current scowl he was sending Keith’s way and Keith could’ve sworn that his tanned cheeks were just a shade darker than usual.

 Keith suddenly understood why spouses are kept from people until the ceremony, it was to keep them from doing something stupid, but at this moment Keith didn’t care. He was burning with rage and had no outlet for it. He was just about to make a run for it when the music started up and suddenly Shiro was pushing him harshly out onto the aisle. He stumbled a bit and heard a couple chuckles. Keith could feel the blush forming on his cheeks and walked as quickly as he could towards where Lance was standing, trying and failing to not make eye contact.

 The ceremony seemed agonizingly slow and Keith started to wonder whether or not it was being dragged out to explicitly torture him. Lance seemed to be having similar thoughts, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Keith was fighting the urge to groan and just storm out when he was suddenly being addressed.

 “Keith, your vows please.” Keith's eyes flew up to the priest, he was raising an orange eyebrow and seemed to be fighting off a laugh. Glancing at Lance, Keith saw he was looking at him expectantly. Stuttering through his vows as quickly as he could manage, Keith could feel the warm blush on his cheeks and see Lance’s cocky smirk. Glaring Keith finish saying his vows as confidently as he while slipping the ring on Lance’s long finger. When Keith finished Lance started his vows, saying them with much more confidence than Keith had. Lance flew through his vows, cheeks tinted in a light blush, and put the other ring on Keith’s finger.

 “You may kiss” is suddenly being said by the priest with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Keith eyes Lance warily, once again fighting the urge to bolt. The kiss is chaste and both boys pulled away as if they’d been burned. Lance seemed to be fighting the urge to wipe his mouth in disgust.

 Cheers erupted around them, and Keith could here his friend Pidge laughing their ass off in the midst of it all. Keith tensed and clenched his fists involuntarily, suddenly angry, but unsure. Why did he have to get stuck with _Lance_ of all people for a husband, was this some kind of cruel joke? Keith even started to wonder if Pidge had hacked into the system to mess with him, but even Pidge isn’t that cruel.

 Keith snuck a glance at Lance, only to find he had a small smile on his face, Keith softened a little, maybe it wouldn’t be that bad after all. Keith has after all wanted to be friends with Lance since high school, maybe now was his chance, if they had to be married they should at least get some good out of it and try to get along, especially since divorce is illegal.

 While the guests headed to the reception venue Keith and Lance started with the wedding photos. The photographer seemed slightly amused by how awkward Keith was while taking pictures, and it pissed Keith off. Everyone seemed too amused with this situation for it to be good. That amusement soon turned into exasperation though, with all of Keith and Lance's bickering. Once the Groom’s pictures were finished, family and friends were thrown into the mix. Family pictures included Shiro- Keith’s brother- and his wife Allura and Lance’s immediate family. Friend pictures included Shiro and Allura again, Shiro’s best friend Matt who’s also Pidge’s brother, Allura’s uncle Coran who also happened to be the priest, Hunk who also catered for the reception, Hunks wife Shay, the florist, and Pidge who handled all the technical aspects of the ceremony. It was very loud and by the end of it Keith was exhausted, Lance however was ecstatic. He was jumping from family member to family member talking loudly in spanish with each gesturing wildly and smiling widely. Keith didn’t want to but he had to admit it was kinda cute how excited he was about all of this, especially considering how he most likely didn’t want to do this in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short but more coming soon and the chapters should be longer than tihs one


	2. To the Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Now the honeymoon... well part of it

The reception was beautiful, the venue had a great view of the beach, and Pidge did a great job with the music selection. But the beauty of it was ruined by Keith’s mood. He was grumpy and found all of the people to be suffocating; since when did Lance have so many family members?

Currently Keith was sitting at the table trying to avoid being confronted by any of Lance’s family members and dealing with the grueling questions of  _ Why didn’t you choose a spouse of your own, How long have you know our Lance, Where are you spending your honeymoon, _ and worst of all _ Are you planning on expanding the family any, and how many kids are you planning on having.  _ Most treated it as if he and Lance had been together for years, welcoming him to the family. Keith didn’t understand how they could be so welcoming towards a stranger but it put a warm feeling in his gut. 

 Keith and Lance couldn’t agree on where they should go on their honeymoon. Keith wanted to go somewhere neither of them has been before. Like perhaps Tahiti or Iceland, but Lance wouldn’t have it, he would shrug away Keith’s suggestions without even considering them.

Eventually with a little help *read reprimanding* from Shiro and some suggestions from Allura and Coran they finally decided on Hawaii, begrudgingly on Lance’s part, though he was excited to be going someplace tropical.

 

“Fuck,” Keith whispered, they were on their way to the airport, and Keith was beginning to panic mildly. He kept convincing himself that he’d forgotten something or that he and Lance wouldn’t be able to get along on a 5-hour flight. 

Keith suddenly felt a hand on his bouncing knee and froze.

“You okay?” Lance whispered obviously concerned.

“Y-yeah fine, just a bit nervous is all” Keith whispered back, though he’s not quite sure why he was whispering.

Lance tilted his head, confused but still concerned “Why’re you nervous” he questioned still whispering as well. 

Keith shrugged embarrassed. He didn’t really want to talk to Lance of all people about his fears. He didn’t want Lance to find a reason to bring up their so called “rivalry”.

Lance then seemed to realize that his hand was still on Keith’s knee and pulled back hastily his face red.

Keith felt his face burning as he stared at Lance and he quickly looked away staring instead at the passing road signs.

 

Going through airport security was relatively quicker than Keith would have expected, only getting stopped once when going through the scanners because Lance had packed too much shampoo and face cream.

“You think  _ all this  _ happens on its own?”Lance said indignantly gesturing to himself when the security unit had asked him why he had packed so much shampoo. “Also I’ve gotta provide for this guy over here,” he added pointing over to where Keith was waiting impatiently, “Seriously, do you see his hair someone’s gotta make sure that  _ god awful  _ mullet looks semi decent”

 

Once on the plane, Kieth can feel his anxiety acting up again, flying didn’t use to make him feel so anxious but ever since Shiro's accident...well let’s just say he never wants to be that worried again.

Lance fell asleep about half an hour into the flight. Keith didn’t know how he did it but seeing how peaceful Lance looked next to him made him realize just how tired Keith was. He hadn’t slept well the night before his anxiety about the flight kept him up and making him double and triple check his bags. After about an hour of fighting off sleep, Keith started to feel groggy and could barely keep his eyes open. Keith soon felt himself drifting off into an unrestful sleep.

When Keith woke up it took a while to realize what was going on, his head was laying on something much softer than an armrest and he could feel something brushing against his back. Turning around slightly Keith realized he was laying in Lance’s lap with Lance curled around him with his head on Keith’s back. Afraid to move Keith suck in a sharp breath and closed his eyes as he felt a blush crawl its way up his neck. He can’t believe he fell asleep on Lance, how is Lance going to react when he wakes up? God this is going to make thing so awkward between them.

After about fifteen minutes of laying there, Kieth finally felt lance begin to stir. Keith felt Lance’s head lift and heard Lance groan as he stretched. Twitching a bit, Keith slowed his breathing to appear asleep. After a while, Keith heard Lance chuckle under his breath and felt a hand on his back. 

Lance shook him a bit, “Up and Adam, Mullet”

Keith slowly opened his eyes to make it seem as if he was just waking up, sitting up Keith mumbled a quick “sorry” and rubbed his eyes. 

Lance chuckled “ Don’t worry ‘bout it, was bound to happen at some point”

Keith glanced at Lance and saw that his cheeks were slightly red. “Yeah, I guess” Quickly looking out the window, Keith noticed the clouds getting closer.

“This is your captain speaking we are approaching Honolulu and preparing to land, please turn off all electronic devices,” came on over the speakers as the seatbelt lights dinged on.

 

After they land Keith and Lance rushed to get their things and get to the hotel so they could shower and relax a bit before they explored the island.

 

Once in their room both Lance and Keith stop short and glance at each other.

“I call shower!” Lance blurts quickly, running toward the bathroom a short distance from the door.

Keith rolls his eyes, amused, and walked toward the main area of the room.Looking around Keith notices a small kitchenette off to the side separated from the main area by a small breakfast bar. The main area seemed to be a small living area with a small couch and a coffee table in front of a medium sized television. Past the main area was a small room with a large canopy style bed, fully made with what looked to be about ten pillows.  _ Oh there’s only one bed, _ Keith thought worriedly,  _ Well this is gonna be an awkward experience. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still kinda short but oh well writing is hard ya know


	3. Wedding Night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

After Lance got out of the shower, he and Keith decided to go and get a bite to eat before bed. After a bit of arguing they eventually decided to eat in a small restaurant close to the hotel. The meal was awkward with little conversation, even though Lance tried to start friendly conversation several times. As they ate in relative silence Keith started to wonder why Lance wasn’t visible angry at their situation. He’d been nice enough since the wedding, and even their arguments were mostly short and over stupid things that haven’t left either of them enraged. As Keith continued to wonder as he ate he barely tasted the food, though he was sure it was amazing as he could hear Lance practically moaning as he ate. It was very distracting.

  
As the meal came to close he realized he’d been staring at lance the entire time and while Lance hadn’t seemed to notice or mind Keith could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. On the way back to the room Lance stuck pretty close, practically brushing against Keith as they walked, and once again tried to strike up friendly conversation. Keith on the other hand was far too distracted to listen to Lance’s rambling. Instead he was very focused on the thought of there only being one bed. _What am I going to to do._

  
Keith was so distracted he didn’t even realize they had gotten back to the hotel until he smacked his face on the wall outside his and Lance’s room. Lance burst out laughing, and as Keith rubbed his sore nose he turned to glare at Lance. Before her could say anything though he found himself staring. Lance was clutching at his stomach with his head thrown back laughing so hard he was practically wheezing.

  
As Lance calmed down Keith shook himself before glaring at Lance.

  
“It’s not funny” he muttered, face heating up for what seemed like hundredth time that night. Laughing a little more Lance nodded his head while struggling to form words.

  
Turning on his heel Keith stuck his hands in his pockets searching for the keycard that would let him in the room. Not finding it Keith groaned and looked to Lance and crossed his arms. Lance looked at Keith smirking and raising an eyebrow, chuckling as he reached around Keith and swiped the keycard to let Keith in the room.

  
Rushing in as soon as the door unlocked, Keith headed straight towards the bathroom with the intention of getting away from Lance for awhile in the form of a shower.

  
As Keith showered he could hear Lance rummaging around in the room and singing, possibly getting ready for bed. The thought made Keith cringe as he remember the problem of there only being one bed, he knew that since they were married they’d have to get used to it but he really didn’t want to. Why must the government make spouses sleep together, he thought as he dried and put his pajamas on. Walking out of the bathroom he realized that Lance was still singing softly as he sat on the bed, almost as if he was waiting fo Keith. Keith could barely hear him, and as he got closer he realized why, Lance was singing in spanish.

  
“Tu Madre te ama, tu Padre también, todos en la casa te quieren bien.  
Esta linda niño que nació durante el día quiere ir a la pastelería.  
Esta linda niño que nació de noche quiere ir a dar un paseo en carruaje.  
Esta linda niño quiere irse a dormir, y el sueño travieso no quiere venir.

Si sueño no quiere venir aquí, pase un pequeño mouse para ver dónde está.  
Señora, lo vi bailando en la casa real con dos damas rubias.

Dile que venga inmediatamente y le daré un collar de plata y un fragante limón.  
La loba compró pantalones de seda y una linda gorra para el bebé lobo.

La loba salió a caminar con su lindo traje con su fea niña.  
La luna, la luna, quiere casarse con un pequeño pájaro plateado y rojo.

Duerme, niña, irás a la boda con el pelo recogido y un vestido con un tren.  
Duerme mi niño para que la luna sea feliz y te dé aceitunas.”

  
As Lance sang this Keith began to realize it was a lullaby, most likely one Lance’s mother had sang to him when he was younger. The thought made Keith smile involuntarily, it was sweet that Lance sang that to himself when away from home.

  
As Keith walked up to the bed he had a hard time keeping that soft smile off his face and Lance saw it and started to look defensive.

  
“What are you smiling at?” he asked sounding a little peeved.

  
“nothing “ Keith hummed as he leaned on the edge of the bed fiddling with the edge of his shirt as remember why he was nervous.  
After a long silence lance finally sighed getting up. Keith’s head shot up from where he was awkwardly staring at the floor.

  
“So!” lance all but shouted, “how you wanna do this mullet”

  
“uh , I uh I don’t know” Keith mumbled struggling to form words as Lance raised his eyebrows at him.

  
Rolling his eyes Lance tried again this time saying “which side do you want then”

  
That surprised Keith, he figured Lance wouldn’t ask and just pick a side and take up practically all the bed anyway with his long limbs. Eyeing the bed keith shrugged.

  
“Uugh you’re no help” lance said turning out the lights before flopping down on the left side of the bed. Before Keith could say anything though, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled with a mumble of “just get over here” from the man on the bed.

  
Landing practically on top of Lance, Keith flushed while trying to scoot over to give them both some room. Sending a useless glare Lance’s way.  
As Keith settled in he was very aware of Lance pulling on his sleep mask and snuggling under the covers. Laying down he faced the ceiling and put his hands on his stomach. Staring at the ceiling Keith sighed. Lance was being uncharacteristically nice to him and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. He was actually tolerable and it was making it hard for Keith to stay mad. If he continued to act like this his whole resolve would crumble and he would actually be able to tolerate being married to him.

  
Continuing along this line of thinking he was so preoccupied he almost shit himself when Lances voice cut into his thoughts.

  
“I can practically hear gears turning, Mullet, go to sleep”

  
Mumbling a “shut up” Keith turned on his side a bit, sighing. He was never going to get to sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's song Translation:  
> Your Mother loves you, your Father too, everyone in the household loves you well.  
> This pretty boy who was born during the day wants to go to the pastry shop.  
> This pretty boy who was born at night wants to go for a carriage ride.  
> This pretty boy wants to go to sleep, and mischievous Sleep doesn’t want to come.
> 
> If Sleep doesn’t want to come here, go little mouse to see where he is.  
> Mistress, I saw him dancing in the royal house with two blonde ladies. 
> 
> Tell him to come immediately and I will give him a silver necklace and a fragrant lemon.  
> The she-wolf bought silk pants and a pretty cap for the baby-wolf.
> 
> The she-wolf went for a walk in her pretty suit with her ugly child.  
> The moon, the moon, wants to marry a little silver and red bird. 
> 
> Sleep my boy you will go to the wedding with your hair done up and a dress with a train.  
> Sleep my boy so that the moon will be happy and give you olives. 
> 
> if i got any pf the translation wrong or any of the spanish let me know

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any spelling or grammar errors don't hesitate to let me know


End file.
